


По заявке "Сэм/Мать_всего_и_вся, "И что только я в вас, тварях, нахожу?""

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Сэм/Мать_всего_и_вся, "И что только я в вас, тварях, нахожу?""

Смерть давно спорит с Богом, кто из них самый древний, на три галактики и бокал лучшей во всей вселенной пинья-колады. Ошибаются, конечно, оба - Мать древнее их всех, помнит их первые неловкие шаги, их разбитые коленки, их плохие идеи; и ей нет дела до их ребяческих споров.  
Она потягивается, млея от забытого ощущения утреннего солнца на коже. Мужчина рядом с ней просыпается, опускает ладонь на ее грудь.  
\- И что только я в вас, тварях, нахожу? - сонно думает она, но наклоняется и целует его в растрепанный затылок.


End file.
